Ties that Bind
by brittana9210
Summary: Santana and Mikey have been friends forever. But when a certain blonde comes into their life. How will things change?
1. New Face

I'm walking down the hallway on the first day of senior year. This is going to be the best year ever; at least I'm planning on making it the best year. This is the last year I am going to be stuck in bumblefuck town also known as Lima, Ohio.

It has always been my dream to leave this town and not look back and with my early acceptance to USC in Los Angeles thanks to my academics and athletics it is finally going to come true.

Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Mikael. Mikey for short, I'm 17 years old, tall, athletic, smart, and good looking. I'm about 5'6, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. Pretty normal right, well think again. I'm different because once I turned 17 I was at risk of "imprinting" on someone. What's imprinting? Well it means that once I meet someone that I imprint on, I have to do everything in my power to make them happy, protect them, and make sure they end up with their soulmate. But, well I try not to worry about it too much.

So anyways I'm walking down the hall towards my locker and I hear my name being called.

"Hey Mikey!" yells a voice. I smirk and turn around.

"Hey Lopez" I say to my best friend Santana. Santana is Latina, with brown olive-skin, brown eyes, black hair, slim, and a feisty personality. Normally she is a bitch with everyone but because we practically grew up together she isn't like that with me at all.

She smirks and says "So ready to make this the best last year of being in this god forsaken school and town?"

"Fuck Yeah!" I answer instantly and smile.

"So let me see your schedule" I say.

She hands it over and I look over it. It looks like we have almost all the same classes except for 5th period.

"Cool we have every class together except for Spanish" I tell her and smile. She smiles and answers "Yup looks like it."

I grab my books out of my locker and we begin to head to our first class when someone bumps into Santana. I recognize her immediately as Quinn Fabray. I smirk knowing full well what's about to happen.

"Jeez walk much _stretchy_?" she says with a snap. I hold back a laugh at look at Quinn expectantly.

"Stop calling me that Santana" she says. Obviously she has nothing better to retort with. Santana and I laugh and walk away.

"Did you see her face?" I ask laughing. Santana laughs and nods. We get to our first class of the day: English. We walk in and Mr. Brown looks at us and sighs.

I smirk knowing that he is going to have a hell of a hard time trying to control us. We proceeded to sit in the back of the classroom. Mr. Brown started talking but is interrupted by the door opening and someone stepping in.

It's a blonde; tall, slim, wearing cheerios uniform, blue eyes, and a pretty hazed demeanor. It's like she lives in her own little world.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost" she says and the minute she speaks that's it. I stand up and out of the corner of my eye I see Santana look at me curiously. But I don't pay her any attention and walk towards the blonde. It's like I'm under a spell. Everyone is watching me curiously but I pay them no attention. I walk up to the blonde and once I'm only about a foot away from her I fall to my knees in front of her.

That's when I realize, I have imprinted. From this day on she is my everything. I will protect her and make sure she is happy. At that moment I think Santana realizes that I have imprinted too because she gasps and says "No."

It kills me to hear her voice so broken and strangled. But I knew it was only a matter of time before this happened and so I can't make myself to get up and tell her that it will all be okay and things won't change. I can't get up because Brittany hasn't told me to do so.

I then realize that everyone is silent and watching this exchange with curious and confused expressions.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Tell him he can stand up" I hear Santana snap at the blonde and I feel her flinch at the harsh words.

"Don't talk to her like that" I say even though I can't even look at Santana right now.

She scoffs and I look up at Brittany and gently ask "Can I get up?"

She nods and I feel a weight being lifted as I stand. I smile at her and then I turn to Santana.

"Never again, do you hear me? Never again will you speak to her like that Santana" I say sternly.

Santana flinches at my tone of voice. But she composes herself quickly and collects her things and walks out. It's then I realize my best friend is hurting and I try to run after her but the minute I'm more than a foot away from the blonde I get a huge pain deep inside my stomach and I can't go any further. I return to the blonde knowing she can ease the pain.

The bell rings and finally class ends. I don't even know how to begin to explain this whole scenario. Mr. Brown clears his throat and says "Well, that's it for today I uh...will see you tomorrow."

Everyone gathers their things and leaves and Mr. Brown follows. But the blonde stays and before she can say anything I say "I know this is really strange for you and I will explain everything. But first I need to go find Santana and I would appreciate it if you'd let me or at least come with me."

She looks confused again and a little stunned at my asking for permission but nods and says "Umm yeah you can go find Santana."

I thank her and say I will see her in her next class. When I find out she has math just like me it makes me breathe in relief. I won't have to pull any strings to be in her same classes.

I run towards the bleachers knowing that's where Santana will be. I only hope that this won't destroy our friendship.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Thanks for reading here's the next chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I run to the bleachers and I find Santana under them with a cigar in her hand I sigh knowing full well she is doing this because it irks me when she does and because she is upset. I clear my throat to try to get her attention but she acts like I'm not there.

"Santana you can't just ignore" I say.

She rolls her eyes and scoffs but still doesn't answer or even look at me.

I sigh. I should have known talking to her about this wasn't going to be easy. So I figure I'll talk and she can just listen to me.

"Okay look Santana I get it your upset. But what do you want me to do? We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I couldn't stop it because if I could have then I would have. So I'm sorry but I really want my best friend to help me because I sure as hell have o idea what I'm supposed to do" I say and wait for her to say something.

She turns to me and says clear and simple "It's not fair."

I stare at her and ask "What's not fair?"

"Everything! I'm you best friend not her. I'm the one who has been there for you since we were 5 not her. You just met her! It should have been me you imprinted on not her" she stutters out with tears running down her face.

I'm in shock because Santana never cries. I mean never, not when she broke her foot or when she was sent to juvie for a while for helping me rob a store (yeah I did stupid things when I was younger). Then I realize she's right it isn't fair, I should have imprinted on her because god sure knows she deserves to have someone to protect her and help her find happiness more than anyone else. But, I didn't and I can't change it no matter how much I want to.

So I speak again "Your right. It's not fair but it happened and I don't want to do this alone. No I can't do this alone so please San, help me figure this out."

I'm at the verge of crying but I keep talking "I don't want to lose my best friend. You mean the world to me Santana. "

She just stares at me and looks really lost at what to say. I see a hint of guilt there but it's gone just as quickly as it came. She throws down her cigarette butt and stomps on it and before walking away she says "You have a new best friend now."

I just stand there and cry. I've lost my best friend and I don't think there is any way to get her back. I crawl under the bleachers and just sit there with my head between my hands and cry. I don't know how long it's been when I hear someone talk "Are you okay?"

I look up and I see Brittany. I quickly wipe my face and say "Yeah I'm fine."

"Wait, how did you find me?" I ask.

She hesitates for a moment but then says "I don't know really. I just had a feeling you needed someone and I started walking and somehow ended up here. I think aliens abducted me."

I look at her and laugh. This girl is really something. She has a type of innocence in the way she views the world. I stand up and smile at her.

"Thanks but I'm okay so no worries" I answer.

"Okay! But, wait what about your friend? Did you talk to her?" she asks.

I stiffen a little at the mention of Santana but brush it off and say "Yeah…I did thanks Brittany."

She looks confused and says "How do you know my name? Are you psychic?"

I chuckle and say "Well no not exactly but I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to head to class."

She smiles and says "Okay!"

I smile back and we walk to class. When we get to class we're late so seats have already been chosen by students. Mrs. Little looks at us and says "Better late than never. Take a seat."

I nod at her and look for a seat and ironically the only seats that are available are in the back row next to Santana or Quinn. I feel Brittany get excited and I look at her but she's already going to sit next to Quinn. I groan of course she'd make friends with Quinn they're both on the Cheerios. I walk towards the back and sit next to Santana. I can feel the tension in the air and when I sit down she doesn't even acknowledge me.

I sigh and sit down. This is going to be one long class.

Halfway through the class I feel something weird inside me. It feels like something is pulling me and I look over to Brittany and notice she is staring at Santana. I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion and look over at Santana who is writing away not even noticing. Then it hits me. The feeling I'm experiencing right now is attraction. Brittany is attracted to Santana. I groan again in the span of an hour. Why did Brittany have to make this more difficult? Santana already hates her for taking me from her and now Brittany decides she wants to like Santana? Gods help me.

Once class ends Santana wastes no time in grabbing her things and walking out of class; I pay her no attention as I pack my things and wait for Brittany outside the classroom door. It seems the separation anxiety is starting to calm down a little and I can finally stand to be more than a foot away from Brittany. So I wait for her and she walks out with Quinn next to her side. I sigh while Quinn looks at me warily.

I ignore her and focus on Brittany "Ready to go?" I ask and she nods.

We go on with the rest of the day goes by and finally school is over. I go to Brittany's class to wait for her but before I get there I'm stopped by the one and only Rachel Berry.

"Hi, we're looking for more members for our Glee club and I have heard you sing before so I figured you might want to join. Of course you'd need to work on your tone and range but that's something I'd be more than glad to help you with" she says in that annoying perky voice.

"I'm flattered Rachel but I have to be somewhere right now so I'll talk to you later" I say irritably and walk away.

"Think about it!" she yells but I ignore her and finally catch up with Brittany. She looks excited to see me and smiles.

"Okay so I have to explain a lot to you so do you want me to drop you off at your place or would you like to go to mine?" I ask.

She thinks about it and says "Your place."

I smile and nod. We walk out of the school and head home.


	3. Talking

_Enjoy, and thanks for the favorite story, alerts, and stuff. I appreciate it_

* * *

We get to my house in 10 minutes tops. I don't live far from the school so it doesn't take long for us to get to my house. I pull up to the driveway and park. I look over to Brittany and say "We're here."

She nods and we get out of the car. When we get into the house we're greeted by my little brother Kenny.

"Mikey!" he yells and comes up to me for a hug. I laugh and pick him up.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" I ask him while tickling his belly. He giggles and then looks over to Brittany and shyly says "Who's that?"

Brittany grins and says "Hi, I'm Brittany."

Kenny blushes and whispers in my ear "She's pretty."

I laugh and say "Sure is huh?"

I put him down and then I hear another voice coming from the kitchen where Kenny came from.

"Hey Kenny you want some popcorn?" says Santana before looking up and realizing who is here.

I stiffen but then say "Hey, what are you doing here?"

She notices me for a second and the looks towards Brittany and scowls. A flash of hurt crosses her face at the same time but she quickly hides it and says "Your mom tried calling you, to tell you she couldn't pick up Kenny but when you didn't pick up she called me."

I frown in confusion and take my phone out. Dead. That's why I didn't receive the call. I put my pocket in my phone again and say "Well um thanks for that."

She shrugs indifferently and says "Yeah whatever" and then looks at Kenny and says "Well I gotta go kiddo, see you later."

"But Tana, we were gonna play with my new Transformers toys" Kenny says with a pout.

Santana sighs knowing Kenny is about to start making a scene if he doesn't get what he wants. I quickly step in and say "Santana has to go Kenny she'll play with you some other time."

Kenny looks at her and says "Promise?"

Santana smiles a genuine smile and says "Promise." She then walks past us and walks out. I sigh and turn to Brittany.

"Sorry about that Santana, is well Santana" I say before I notice that feeling radiating off of Brittany again.

I also notice she's really not paying attention to me and I clear my throat. She looks towards me, blushes and says "Sorry space out."

I smirk and say "Right, well lemme just make Kenny some lunch and we can go upstairs and talk. Cool?"

She grins and nods. I smile and walk into the kitchen swinging Kenny on my shoulder. He laughs and I put him down in a chair.

"Alright kiddo what do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Grilled Cheese!"

I laugh and say "Alright coming up. You want anything Britt?"

She smiles and says "Yes! I love grilled cheese "and high fives my brother.

I shake my head at both of them and make the sandwiches. After 30 minutes Kenny is fed and Brittany is done with her sandwich.

"Alright kiddo Britt and I need to talk a bit in private so we're going upstairs. So chill out in your room for a bit and I'll play with you when I'm done alright?" I tell Kenny.

He nods and runs off. I look over at Britt and say "Alright follow me."

She nods and we head up to my room. I'm pretty nervous, I don't know if she'll think I'm crazy or I'll freak her out.

_Okay Mikey you can do this just calm down_ I tell myself.

Once we get into my room she looks around fascinated. I grin excitedly because even though Santana secretly loves my room cause of the video game systems and T.V. she still says it's nerdy.

"I love your room!" she squeals and I laugh.

"Thanks Britt, so anyways let's get down to business" I say and sit on my bed and pat on it to motion for her to sit.

She sits and looks at me expectantly. I take a deep breath and say "Okay so have you ever heard of imprinting?"

She shakes her head and I mentally slap myself. Obviously she won't know about this it's practically something out of a fantasy book.

I clear my throat and continue "Well basically imprinting is when a person finds someone and then a bond like no other is created between the two people. They become one and nothing can ever separate them. The person who does the imprinting then has a purpose which is to protect the person he or she imprinted on. The imprinter will do anything to make the other person happy. Sometimes the imprinter and the person that was imprinted on fall in love. But it doesn't always happen."

I look at Britt to see if she's following. She opens her mouth to say "So we're going to fall in love?"

I look at her surprised and say "No I mean I doubt it for one major reason, you like someone else don't you?"

Her eyes widen and she looks terrified at me knowing this piece of information.

"How do you know that?" she asks alarmed. I chuckle at her reaction and say "That's another one of the things about imprinting."

"Every thought, every feeling you have automatically goes into me and I can feel it and hear it. That's how I knew your name before you told me. That's how I know that you moved here from Seattle. That's how I know you have a crush on Santana" I say.

She blushes and says "I uh...well I."

"Look Britt, I'm not here to judge you or tell you its wrong. I just don't want you to get hurt. Santana can be mean and especially now that she has it stubbornly put into her head that you took me away from her, she will only hate you more" I say with sympathy. It sucks that Brittany who is such a sweet innocent girl had to fall wrath to Santana's hate.

She looks at me and her face falls a little but then she says "But, isn't it your job to protect me and give me what makes me happy?"

I look at her in shock and say "Well yeah...but I mean Santana is-"

She cuts me off and says "Relax Mikey, I like Santana and I'm going to be the one to get her to like me back not you" and the determination in her face catches me by surprise. Maybe this isn't a disaster waiting to happen; maybe Brittany and Santana are meant to be.

I smile and say "Alright but I will do all I can to help you."

She grins and then says "Wait, why did you ask for my permission to be able to go see Santana during school today?"

I blush and say "Well because there is one bad thing about imprinting and that's that for the first couple of weeks I can't go more than about 5 feet from you without your saying or else I'll suffer from separation anxiety and it hurts like hell."

She laughs and says "So I'm like your master?"

"No" I grumble.

That just makes her laugh even more. I can't help but laugh with her. I'm just relieved she didn't freak out about all this.

After we've calmed down she notices my guitar and says "You play?"

"Yeah and sing a little" I admit.

"Sing something" she says with enthusiasm. I chuckle and stand up to grab my guitar. When I sit back down I ask "What would you like me to sing?"

She shrugs and says "Anything."

I nod and think of a song to sing and finally come up with one.

_You're mine and we belong together_

_Yes, we belong together, for eternity_

_You're mine; your lips belong to me_

_Yes, they belong to only me, for eternity_

_You're mine, my baby and you'll always be_

_I swear by everything I own_

_You'll always, always be mine_

I strum the final chords and I look up at her.

"You're really good" she says.

"Yeah well don't go telling anyone about any of this, I have a reputation to uphold and I don't need the school thinking I won't kick their ass if they look at me or you wrong" I say.

She giggles but nods. I smile and just stare at her. She really is beautiful. Her eyes deep blue like the sea, hair as gold as the sun, and a smile that could light up the whole world. I find myself leaning in to kiss her until a knock on the door snaps me from my thoughts and I back away like I've been tasered. I clear my throat and open the door.

"I'm bored Mikey" Kenny says. I sigh and say "Alright give me a few minutes so we can drive Britt home and we'll come back and play cool?"

He nods excitedly and runs downstairs. I turn towards Brittany and say "Well I guess you better get home, of course that is if you want."

She looks like she's really debating whether to go home or stay but then nods and says "Okay."

I sigh knowing I shouldn't be feeling like this, she likes Santana not me. She probably is only into girls. But, if that was the case then why did it look like she wanted to kiss me back? I shake my head before I end up confusing myself so much more than I need to.

I walk downstairs and I see Kenny giggling at something Brittany said. I smile at the image of it all.

"Alright guys let's go" I say and we head out to leave Brittany at her house. Once we get there she gets out of the car but before walking off she turns around and whispers "For the record I wanted to kiss you too" and then walks off.

I sigh and let my head hit the head rest of my seat. I shake my head and feel more confused than ever. I just sigh and drive back home.

That night I dream of Santana and I dream of Brittany. Both broken and hurt because of me.


End file.
